


Is Brian my knight in shining armour?

by TaylorYB



Series: Qmania [1]
Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Physical Abuse, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorYB/pseuds/TaylorYB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yazmin reunites with her best friend Bessy and overcomes the problem faced with her current husband. Along the way she meets the jokers and they help her but will Yazmin gain a new lover out of the series of misfortunes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 20 years ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Yazmin and Bessy first meet

I was orphaned when I was 7. I was living in Ireland before I got transferred to New York.

I'm 15 now and this girl in my school called Bessy is my best friend, we are inseparable and she's like a sister to me. She's always been there for me when people make fun of me, she stands up for me when little shit heads think it's funny that I don't have a family. But whenever that happens she makes me smile by always shouting 'I'M HER SISTER ,NOW FUCK OFF' 

When I turned 16 I started to turn to alcohol when it hit me that I actually don't have any family, it hurts seeing everyone at the park especially on family holidays like mothers day. I became an addict within a month. It even got to a point where I was hospitalised and on the verge of death when yet again Bessy came to the rescue and got me out of it. She spent weeks with me at the hospital and even came with me to rehab sessions. She really felt like a sister to me and as a way of keeping myself occupied she booked me singing lessons to go to instead of going to alcohol. 

All this changed when social services gave my orphan home a call and said that a family was wanting to adopt me. I mean it was great, people wanted to take care of me. But this family lived across the pond, yup all the way in England. And that was it , I have to move and leave Bessy behind, start a new life  
"Yazmin ,promise me you won't forget me and that you'll keep singing your little heart out" she said as her face got redder by the second. Her boyfriend Joe was by her side comforting her and saying his goodbyes to me. Joe was also very close to me ever since he started going out with Bessy.  
"I promise Bessy ,I'll always have you in my heart, thank you so much for never giving up on me , for always helping me and being by side. You're like a sister to me ,fuck it you are my sister and I love you so much -" I got cut short by the flight attendant.  
"Come on the doors will be closing soon" she said  
And with that I never saw or heard from them again.


	2. Life as a singer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short and quick chapter about Yazmins life , getting married ,having a child all while being a world famous popstar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TJ is the abbreviated version of Theo James

John is the love of my life we got married after I finished my European tour. I gave birth to the most beautiful baby I've ever seen. Light Olive skin, dark brown locks and the greenest eyes I've ever seen. Theo James Smith was the one thing after a long time that would help keep me sane.  
I finally have my own little family and I couldn't get happier, to top it all off we were living in LA. I mean how great is that.  
'Hey babe, I just tucked TJ in for the night' John whispered as he kissed me on the cheek.  
He sat himself next to me. I wrap my arm around his waist, rest my head on his shoulder and kiss his neck. We stayed like this on the couch for about 10 minutes before he got up to go to 'work' - at 9 o'clock at night !  
"Babe what's this work you suddenly go to at night" I confront him  
"It's a new shift to- " I cut him off  
"Yeah but who the fuck goes to work at night?!" I said back while looking him in the eye  
"Yazmin for fucks sake we have this conversation every night-  
"And it's always the same answer, you're gone for most of the day and when I get hopeful you'll stay for the night you leave and don't come back until after midnight!" I cried back at him, as I say this I can see that he is getting irritated.  
"Well you don't see me complaining when you're gone for weeks!!"  
This was the first time I've heard John shout with such volume. And to be honest I was a little frightened.  
" Atleast I make up for -" What happened next doesnt sink in until I hear the front door slam shut. It was so quick. I'm sat on the floor just processing what had happened. He hit me. The tear that rolls down my cheek burns it even more. Speechless I head upstairs to check on Theo to see if he had woken from the confrontation that had happened downstairs. I lean in to give him a kiss on the cheek but I couldn't stop the tear that fell from my face and onto his. He stirs ever so quietly and I couldn't help but smile to myself. I go to the bathroom and stare at myself in the mirror. I concentrate on the redness of my cheek and I just start to cry ,realising that the man I had loved- the man that I married had dared to lay a finger on me. With that thought I go to bed and replay the scene over and over again.

After a few weeks I get a call from a recording company I'm New York to say that they are interested in signing me onto their contract. After multiple conversations with John we finally agree to move to New York.  
*Yazmin has lost all contact with Joe and Bessy ever since she moved to England and to this day she wasn't able to find them*  
While packing for New York I find a locket that gives all sorts of nostalgia. I instantly feel sick as I remember my childhood and the people that I have left behind. My memories of Bessy come flooding back and I instantly fall on the flook crying at how I haven't contacted her. The last I heard was that she got married but I don't know anything else.  
"Yazmin hurry the fuck up" The sound of John shouting from downstairs makes me jolt and so I put the the locket in my pocket and grab the last box and head downstairs.  
"What the hell were you doing ?we've got a flight to catch!" Again he shouted. After the incident he's started to get more irritated and shout more. When he's like this I stand down because I don't want him to lash out again. For Theo's sake. 

We finally arrive and settle into our new Manhattan apartment. With Theo sleeping in my arms we scope the rooms and look out the window to see the view.  
"This is it " I said with a deep sigh


	3. Familiar faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yazmin recognises a face that's close to her heart

Almost a month has gone by since we settled into our apartment and it couldn't be more perfect.

John wasn't home (what a surprise(!)) So I decided to take Theo to central park to check out the stage and have some ice cream before my show tonight. Nothing makes me more happier than being alone with him ,I cant belive he's almost 5 ! .Well I can't exactly be alone with him because several people come up to me for a picture or an autograph. As I walk away from the crowd that gathered around me I see what could be a homeless man and I think to myself that I don't have any loose change to give him so i jus lOwer my gaze. But as he gets closer he just asks,  
"Excuse me miss but have you seen my wife?" I look up from Theo and instantly feel weak in the knees when I look into the brownest eyes I've ever seen.  
"Erm no sorry I -"  
"YAZMIN, OH MY GOD YAZMIN!" I stop in my tracks as I hear some guy shouting my name. I pull my cap further down my face and look around to see who's calling me so that I can stop him before too much attention is brought onto me.  
And there I see him emerging from behind the railings. A wave of emotions hit as I see him walking towards me with a smile on his face. Not thinking about what I was about to do next ,I shout his name and run towards him with my face already drowned in tears.  
"JOEY!" I barely pronounce, he gives me a bear hug and lifts me off the ground. The 3 people that were with him ,including the homeless man who now I know isn't homeless, stare at us with wide eyes. I hug Joe even tighter now that I know this is real. We break apart and I just look into his bright water filled blue eyes.  
"Joe-I can't believe it- I've missed you so much" I stuttered, I could barely get my words out.  
"Yazmin it's been too fucking long" he says as he hugs me again "Bessy was heart broken that you didn't reach out after you left, she still is."  
"Bessy?! You guys are still together... Wait I heard she got married... to you?!!" I almost couldn't believe it, I've missed the marriage of my 2 best friends. How could I? I couldn't help the feeling of sadness that had overcome me.  
"Yeah" Joe replied with a smile " We have a little daughter aswell,Milana,she's almost 4" What the fuck? I even missed the birth of her first born  
"Mommy?" I look down and see Theo tugging at my hand.  
I look back at Joe and introduce him to Theo but before I could say anything ,he picks him up.  
"This is my son Theo" Joe smiled the widest smile I've ever seen.  
"Hey there little dude, I'm your uncle Joe" Uncle.Hmm I like that.  
"But I don't have an uncle" Theo explains while looking at me . I softly smile back at him.  
"He's an old friend of mine honey, we're so close that I can call him my brother" I try to explain but he's too young to understand so he just makes a face of confusion that makes us laugh. I look around at Joe's 3 friends. I introduce myself  
"Sorry I look like shit" I laugh at the imagination of what I must look like. They all laugh and I go to shake their hands.  
"Hey I'm James Murray but you can call me Murr" He seemed sweet and with a smile I answer back "I'm Yazmin"  
I proceed to the next person who was much larger than james .  
"Sal Vulcano" He greeted enthusiasticly "I'm a huge fan ,you might even say that I'm a huge fan boy! " He laughed. I couldnt help but laugh with him.  
"Okay Sally boy calm down" A deep voice said from behind me. I turn around and get the same feeling i had when i first saw him.I go to shake his hand but instead he pulls me into a hug.  
"I'm Brian Quinn,sometimes they call me Q but whatever makes you confortable" I'm shocked but I take it and wrap my arms around. I feel a little weird though. They all greet Theo but the shy boy that he is , he holds my hand and digs his head into my thigh. I ruffle his soft hair and proceed to chat with the guys.  
"So what are you doing here?" I ask as I look around at the cameras.  
Joe laughed "I'm part of a show called the Impractical Jokers, you remember I was doing sketches in high school? Well the show is a more public and unrehearsed version of them" He explained  
"Ugh shit the impractical jokers? Someone told me about the show but I never had the chance to check it out. Oh for fucks sake if I did I would have been able to contact you earlier and I would have been there for your wedding , for Milana -" Joe could see that I was annoyed at myself so he pulled me in for a hug.  
"It's okay,you were there in spirit" he comforted but i heard the little snigger that he tried to hold back.  
"What the fuck I'm not dead!" I laughed back. He smirked and I knew that he said it on purpose to make me lighten up. This is why I loved him and Bessy, they always find a way to make me feel better.  
"Why don't you stick around and watch so that you can catch up and we can get to know you better when we're done filming?" Brian asked with a look in his eyes that made me squirm . The others nodded in agreement.  
"Ah I wish I could but I've got to meet the stage manager and do a sound check before my show toni- Hey why don't you guys come to the show? I could talk to security and let you in?" I said as a compromise. Sal's face instantly lit up. I gave Joe my number so that he could call me when he gets there.  
"Can you give me Bessy's number?" I ask hopefully, he gives me her number but whispers to me " You know she was really hurt when you didn't reach out." He looked me in the eyes but all I could do was lower my head in shame. We hugged goodbye and went our separate ways.

It was almost show time and the guys I haven't called yet. I wanted to spend time with them or Atleast Bessy before the show. I get an empty feeling in my stomach when my phone suddenly blares out my ringtone. I look down at the caller ID and the feeling of emptiness returns- it was my manager.  
" Hey Yaz, come on its time for you to get changed we cant delay it any longer"  
" Ugh alright - have you heard anything from security?" I say sounding hopeful.  
" Not yet but they know to let them in, they could be stuck in traffic -we did kind of shut down the roads around the park" He laughed but I couldn't help but feel dissapointed.  
I get changed and try not to think about it. 

I'm on stage and the crowd is wild! I love my fans, they're the best. The adrenaline that fills me while I'm singing always makes me feel a whole lot better.  
It's time for my last song so I decide to dedicate it to Bessy.  
" Has everyone enjoyed tonight?" I wave of screams answer my question.  
"It's time for the last song of the night-I know I wish I could stay on for longer- I want to dedicate this song to an old friend of mine. Without her I wouldn't even be here tonight, you guys wouldn't even know me if it wasn't for her. She helped me find my passion in music when times got tough so I want to return the favour. Bessy Gatto. If you're here tonight. This is for you."  
"I LOVE YOU YAZMIN!" Came a shout from the front row. The voice was recognisable so I look around and there I see an awe filled face Sal and next to him was Brian followed by James and Joe. There she was. My best friend. She softly smiles at me with tears in her eyes as Joe wraps his arms around her.  
"I LOVE YOU TOO!" I shout back while looking at all of them.  
I get off the stage and of course Sal was the first one to greet me.  
"You were fucking amazing!" We laugh as I hug him back tightly.  
"I could tell you were having a good time" I wink at him and his face instantly turned red from embarrassment.  
The rest congratulated me on the show but I wasn't really following what they were saying. I could see Bessy and I just wanted to talk with her. Joe sees this and says that he'll meet us later on with the guys. And with that me and Bessy were left alone in the hallway.  
We look at eachother for a brief moment and the next thing I know we were wrapped in each other's arms.  
Before we said a word to eachother ,I took us to my changing room where Theo was sleeping because it was much quieter.  
"Bessy you don't know how sorry I am- I was such a dick for not calling you, I didn't know how to-"  
"Yaz it's okay, I mean of course I got hurt and it's going to take time for me to have that sister relationship with you again"  
"I know I wasn't expecting for us to act like nothing happened" I go to my jewellery box on the mirror and take out the locket that I had found. I show it to Bessy.  
"I've always worn this ever since I found it-". Theo has now woken up. He looks at me then at Bessy. I pick him up and he rests his head on my shoulder. Trying not to fully wake him up Bessy softly strokes his hair and kisses his check "It's so nice to finally meet you" she whispers. She then turns back to me. "Is your husband not here?" She asks me "No he has 'work'" I say as I roll my eyes "He's not answering he might be asleep at home, I'm going to drop Theo off and catch up with you guys' "Alright,see you later" Bessy hugs me and off I go.


	4. Truth exposed

I open the door of the apartment and instantly see my drunken husband in front of me.  
"Where the fuck have YOU been?!" He shouts at me dismissing the sleeping child on my shoulder  
"ME? I had my show tonight, REMEMBER? and you were supposed to pick up your son you dick!" I whisper angrily at him trying not to wake Theo up.  
I move past him to put Theo in his bed when suddenly he grabs my arm , almost making me drop him.  
"We'll talk about it in the morning!" He snarls at me   
Angered by the situation I put Theo in bed and walk out of his room to confront John.  
"I've called you so many times tonight to pick Theo up. The award winning question is where the fuck were YOU?And I swear to god if you say you were at work-"  
Before I could finish my rant he throws  
The bottle that was in his hand on the floor, breaking it into a million tiny pieces.  
I instantly shout back at him " Ha 'work' , who the fuck fo you think you're playing. Maybe next time when you ask me to get something out of your bag again you take out the pair of knickers that clearly aren't mine!!"   
He then comes charging towards me with and pushes me, causing the side of my head to hit against the wall. Already I can feel blood dripping down my face. But this doesn't faze me ,I need to get all of my anger out.  
" When you weren't here for Theo's birthday? You didn't even call ,were you with that bitch?!" A clenched fist comes flying at my face.   
"Atleast that 'bitch' made time for me and actually cared about me!"   
He leaves and slams the door shut while I'm left crying and bleeding on the floor. My phone suddenly rings and makes me jump which causes my head to  
Throb even more. I slowly get up to look at the caller. It's Bessy. Shit I was supposed to meet back up with them. I can't go looking like this. I pick up the phone.  
"Hey Yaz, we're at the club in the Borgata hotel. Are you still coming?" Bessy asks   
"Err I'm really Sorry Bess, John's not home yet so I can't leave Theo alone. How about tomorrow for lunch? That way you can bring Milana aswell?" I try to compromise.  
"Alright I'll meet you at central park, Bye"   
I put my phone down and go to the bathroom to wash up. I try to stop the wounds from bleeding and wipe it. I look in the mirror. Fucking Shit. This isn't going to clear up by tomorrow. What the fuck am I going to do!?. I grab an ice pack from the freezer and leave it on my face till the morning. I can't go to sleep with all these thoughts in my head.   
Has he fallen Out of love with me? Have I fallen out of love with him? He's clearly changed and I don't know if I can continue being with him.

It's 9 am and I wake up. My pillow is soaking wet from the ice pack. I get up to check if there was any blood on the sheets. Thank god there isn't. Ugh I look in the mirror and see deep purple/bluey green bruises on my face. As I look closer at the bruises I recall what happened and the same questions come flooding back to my head. I couldnt help but cry. No one can know that he did this or else he'll go to jail and I don't want Theo to grow up without a father. I can't have him go through the same things I did. I wipe my tears and grab my makeup box to try covering the bruises up. I finish up and make breakfast.  
"Theo! Breakfast is ready sweetie!" I shout from the kitchen.  
"Coming Ma!" He shouts back as he walks  
Towards the table. He kisses my cheek and then stares at me. Shit can he see the bruises.  
"You look so pretty today mommy" Fuck he scared the shit outta me.   
" Aww thank you sweetie " I laugh nervously and we have our Breakfast.

It's almost 2 in the afternoon and I get even more nervous when we have to leave to meet Bessy and the guys. My mind is racing, I don't know whether to bail or face the music. Ugh this couldn't happen at a much worse time. I just reunited with her. I look at the clock .Fuck it's time to leave. I dress Theo up and grab my sunglasses and baseball cap for extra coverage.

As we walk towards the entrance of the park , I can see Bessy waiting with Milana. A taxi rank is right next to me and I'm really considering to just get in one and getting the fuck out of there.  
"YAZMIN" Ah shit she saw me. And now She's walking towards me.   
"Hey Bess" I say as I hug her tightly. I look down and see Milana in her pram.  
" And this must be the one and only Milana" I tickle her and she giggles ever so quietly.  
"Boy" she says as she points at Theo and smiles.  
"Yeah lana that is a boy and his name is Theo. Can you say Theo ?" Bessy asks her   
"T... TT" Milana struggles and Theo laughs as he gets closer to her.  
"Joe and the boys are just wrapping up their shoot, so they're going to meet us there" said Bessy.   
As we walk through the park to get to the cafe I try to stay on the left hand side of her ,just to be safe.  
We arrive , order coffee and have a casual conversation before the boys show up. I surge of anxiety swells up in side of me   
"Heey Yazaroo!" Sal says as he walks up Towards us  
"Yazaroo? Way to keep your cool Sal" Brian teases him. I laugh and hug Sal tightly.  
"Don't worry you'll come to a realisation that I'm just the same as you" I laughed.  
I hug Murr and Joe kisses me on the cheek.  
"Ah you bailed on us last night" Brian jokes, but I could see the disappointment in his eyes. It makes me kinda sad and I don't know why. We hug and the same feeling I got when I first met him comes rushing back. We all sit down and of course Bessy sits down on my left hand side. I feel so sick right now , I'm so scared I can feel my self sweat.   
"Is John joining us later?" Joe asks.   
"Hmm who?" I answer felling even more sick   
"Your husband? Is he coming?" He asks again  
"Oh I'm not sure he said he would if he had time" I answer while staring down at the table. For gods sake I'm going to fucking throw up. I wish I didn't come.  
"It's a shame I really want to meet the lucky guy, work must be real busy" Sal says.  
"Yeah he got promoted so he's extra busy" I say ,still staring at the table. I can feel a lump developing in my throat so I try to change the subject before I loose it   
"So how was the shoot today?" I say as I fidget in my chair.  
"It was really good. The boys gave me tough ones today -as usual but it was really hot" Murr answered. It was quite hot and I can feel Bessy staring at me. Fuck she's going to say something, I know it.  
"Speaking of hot..." Well fuck " I chose this place because of its privacy" she says.  
" Yeah its nice and quite but just to be on the safe side I'm going to keep this Stuff on" I try and explain hoping that she'll leave me be  
"Oh come on yaz" she says as she grabs my cap. I hear them all gasp and quickly pull my hood over my head.  
"Fuck" I sighed. I look over to where Theo and Milana were playing to try and hold back the tears.   
" Yaz..." Joe sighs" Yazmin look at me"  
As i turn towards him i take off my glasses and place them on the table. He looks at me with worry in his eyes. I tear rolls down my face.  
" its nothing, i just fell over and hit my head" i try to persuade them. God i just want to get the fuck out of here. Bessy grabs a wet napkin and wipes the side of face. I wince but she carrys on.  
" This is more than a fucking fall" she says to me with the napkin full of makeup in her hand   
" Guys honest-" I begin to say   
"Mom what happened to your face?" Theo says. Fuck shouldve thought of a better lie  
" You didnt see her fall over?" Brian asks him  
" No but her and daddy were fighting last night again." Theo then runs off back to Milana.  
" Again?!... how many times has the son of a bitch done this to you?" Joe shouts. 

BRIANS POV  
I look at the bruises on her face and feel sad and angry at the same time. I want to kill that fucking idiot.   
" Again?!... how many times has the son of a bitch done this to you?" Joe asks her. I don't know what to do, so I just stare at her as tears roll down her soft face.   
She gets up to leave and without thinking, I grab her arm. She stops but she doesn't look at me or the others. I put my hand on her face and carefully lift it so that she's looking up. I stare into her glistening brown eyes and wrap my arms around her. I can feel her breath breaking against my neck as she cries. She tightly hugs me back and we just stayed there until she  
Calmed down. We pulled apart and I lightly held her hand , urging her to come sit back down. She sat down and laid back in her chair as she wiped her tears. Sal reached over and held her hand.  
"I don't know what to fucking do" she said as she looked over at Theo. "I don't want him to go to jail. I don't want Theo to grow up without a father!" I can see her starting to cry again.  
"Yaz, we can help you you know. You're part of our family now." Said Murr.   
"He's right you know" I join "you're in our protection. We'll be there if you don't want to be alone with him" she looks at me with soft eyes and nods in agreement. 

Yazmins POV  
Theos sound asleep on my lap. I'm sat in front of the TV but I can't concentrate. These past days have been so eventful. They're coming tomorrow to help me talk to John. I look at him from the corner of  
My eye. We haven't spoken since that day and to be honest I don't really want to even look at him. He doesn't stay the nights anymore because he says he wants to live with the other girl.  
It's time for him to leave "see ya " he says as he gets up   
"Bye" I answer back. And that's the only time that we talk. When he leaves thoughts of Brian come into my mind. I try to shake it but I can't. It keeps casting back to the moment he embraced me. It was weird, I felt weird. I felt safe and calm and protected. Oh for gods sake what's happening to me.


End file.
